moonlight falls
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: again for writing contest in BA. half drunk rangiku remembered the past time she has with gin, when she stares at moon reflection on the pond. oneshot only


**Moonlight Falls**

Rangiku walked tiredly to her living quarter, her steps was unsteady. Half because she was tired but the other half because she was half drunk, she never totally drunk, those boys couldn't beat her in any possibility.

She chuckled a bit when she remembered about Kira and Hisagi who already collapsed in the main hall. Both dealing a bet with her, who ever the winner, he or she has the right to stripped them. And because both of them couldn't beat her, then...they were the one who stripped. Actually before it happened, Kyouraku-Taichou also joined them but her vice captain dragged him away before he involved something embarrassing. Rangiku knew she might not escape from her own captain scolding the next morning but, she didn't care anyway because she could escape anytime.

She keep her chuckled but when she turned on hallway that lead to her living quarter, she saw something that keep her gaze on it. She was so stunned and didn't realize that she already stand there for a few minutes.

It was the moon, the moon shone so brightly above the pond. It was its light which reflected perfectly on the pond captured her attention, made her remembered something about someone who already gone from her side.

***

**Flashback**

"Hee...is there any fish there? All I can see is moss...," Rangiku bent her knees beside the pond where he found her forever precious person dipped his legs to found something.

"Actually there are...some fish live on mud and moss...," He stirred the pond with his little hand, discarded the disgust of the mud and moss which sticked to his hands and feet.

"Umm...eventhough you said that, I still doubt it...unless you can catch some...," She stand and walked away from the pond.

"Wha...ya don't trust me?!"

"Em...I guess..."

"Hrm...tha is...kinda rude...," He continued to searched and Rangiku watched from far away. "I'll catch 'em for ya..."

Minutes passed and changed to hours but Gin hasn't catch any and actually he started to doubted that there is a fish there. But his pride and his promise to his Ran-chan made him didn't stop.

He erased his sweat on his forehead, and stared at the sky. It was already dark and the sunlight almost disappear from the sky surface. He sigh and felt his spine almost numb because he bent for too long and his hand was dirty.

He wanted to stop but he was to ashamed to do so. So he just continued and cried on his heart for being stubborn and stupid. Gin stopped a while and turned to where Rangiku sat but he found no one there. He widened his eyes and he felt something bad about it. What happened to her?

"Ran-chan?," He asked in his dried tone but no one was there to answered him.

He walked outside the pond and run panickly around the pond and forgot to wear his sandals on. He run barefooted and called her name over and over again but she didn't answer.

Gin bit his lower lip and got back to the pond full sweat on his body. He didn't care, all he wanted was found her Ran-chan. He bent his body and calmed his breath, he erased his sweat with his thin and wore kimono when he realized there was something offered in front of his face.

"Here..."

Her voice made him raised his head and he found Rangiku stood there and offered some kind of roots from plants she only knew what it was.

"Ran-chan..."

"Who did you expect than me..," She pouted. "I brought some beet...for our dinner..."

"Beet...did ya search for it?"

"How did this beet came from...of course I searched for it...let's eat..."

They sat on the dirt, and Gin even didn't care of his hands state, so dirty but he has no option because there's no fresh water source. They ate on silence for a while before Gin broke it.

"Ya'r not angry with me?"

"I'm used to...you're loser anyway..."

"_Hidoi~_," He munched his beet, it was sour but better than there was nothing to eat.

They went silence again but suddenly Rangiku saw something above the pond. It was the moonlight reflected on the dark pond. It was so beautiful.

"Gin...look at it...that is so beautiful!!," He pulled his kimono to watched the moon reflection closer.

"Hmm? Later...I'm eatin'"

Rangiku glared at him and he has no choice than to followed her. After a while grumbled inside his heart, he noticed that he was already captured on the beauty.

Not only the moon reflection on the pond but also his Ran-chan's beauty. His friend looked so glow under the moonlight and he smiled.

"Beautiful..."

"Yes, beautiful...," He biased on it.

When they watched the moon reflection intently something splashed out from the pond. They widened their eyes when they saw what it was.

"It...was...a fish?," Rangiku asked.

"Yep, I told ya, thar is a fish here..," Suddenly he felt happy because he was right.

"Well what are you doing, catch it!!"

"..."

***

**End of Flashback**

Rangiku entered her living quarter and surprised there was something on her desk. It was a wild chrysanthemum and a package.

She walked towards it and read the card. On the card she saw a handwriting that familiar with her. So unruly but it was still readable. It was Gin's

He smiled when he read the card but couldn't help to erased her tears. She missed him a lot since he was gone with Aizen. She should angry at him but because this simple package and flower, Gin brought back her smile.

_'I told ya in the muddy pond thar are fish...so I gave this muddy fish as my present to my moon princess...'_

And under the moonlight she silently ate the already deep fried fish from his moon prince with her smile embed for the night. At least for this night, yes...for this night.

**~The End~**

**

* * *

the lightest fic I made :) thanks please read and review  
**


End file.
